


First Time He Does What He Want

by bobbyscats



Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, bobhwan best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyscats/pseuds/bobbyscats
Summary: Bobby sees the ocean for the first time.
Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	First Time He Does What He Want

_"If that's what you want."_

The words lingered on his mind, making the grip he have around the steering wheel tighten as he starts to feel more excited than ever. He uses his left hand to press one of the buttons beside him to roll down the window. As the breeze brushes against his face, he smiled a relieved smile. Ocean breeze really is the best.

_"It is what I want but I know you need me here, father."_ The sound of his own voice echoed to his head. He then remembers the image of the older man that he looked up to his whole life sending him an assuring smile.

_"You've done more than enough, Bobby. You don't have to take care of me anymore."_ The older man answered, smiling earnestly to Bobby before he goes to make a phone call.

He gazes at the keychain that is dangling at the rear mirror. A stuffed pooh keyring. He remembers how teary eyed he was back when he first hanged that keyring the moment this van arrived at the house where Bobby spent his life diligently.

_"You didn't have to buy me a van, father!"_ He cried tears of joy before the older man reached out to caress his back.

_"You took care of me as if you were my real son. Let this be my way of expressing my gratitude to you for letting me know how it feels like to be a father."_ Bobby then didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around the older man, as tears continued to flow out from his eyes.

He rarely cries.

He only finds himself crying whenever he's experiencing extreme happiness.

Today is his first day of freedom. As a matter of fact, he feel like crying again, but he blinks away the tears as he maneuvers the van near a cliff. He parks it safely, turns off the engine, before enthusiastically hitting the stuffed pooh keyring, he smiles in adoration as he watch it swing in big motion, then he finally exits and locks the van.

He inhales the ocean breeze. In front of him now is his favorite view. Although, in his memory, it's his first time seeing the actual ocean in front of him but he just knew that it's his favorite.

He climbs the roof of his brand new van, careful not to sit on the solar panels. He's thankful that it's not too sunny, so the roof of the van is not too hot to the point that it can fry an egg.

He then takes out a crumpled, almost faded, old picture of a back of a man holding a child's hand, the view in front of them is the sea, the waves are visible in the picture, just like what he's seeing right in front of him now. The difference is he's seeing the view from the top because the van is parked near a diving cliff.

In the picture, the man and child were admiring the view of the sea, Bobby can also see how the wind brushes their hair. Bobby couldn't see their faces though, but he assumed that they were smiling.

He hopes his assumption is right.

The man he sees as his father gave him this picture when he was eight, told him that the man in the picture is his real father and the kid is four year old Bobby. The moment he sees that picture for the first time, he knew that his favorite view would be the ocean.

He folds the picture again, careful not to tear it, and puts it back in his wallet, which is a gift from his friend, Jinhwan.

Speaking of Jinhwan, he haven't told him about this new chapter of his life yet. He decides that now is the perfect time to catch up with his best friend, so he takes out for his phone.

"Hey." He speaks through the phone.

"Bobby?! I can't hear you. All I can hear is wind, turn off the electric fan so I can hear you."

Bobby snorts before quickly getting off of the roof to enter his van again so it wouldn't be windy. "What electric fan? I am not in the house anymore. That's the sound of the ocean wind, man. Ocean wind!" He says, closing the door of the van and he hopes that Jinhwan recognized that it is a loud slam of a car door.

It took a moment for his best friend to reply that Bobby finds himself swinging the stuffed pooh keyring again.

"Does that mean.." He hears Jinhwan trails off.

"Oh yes, you're right." Bobby answers, even though his best friend didn't even completed what he meant, Bobby already gets him. They always understood each other right away.

"Dude! That's great. Oh wow..." Jinhwan exhales, making Bobby hum. "M-hmm." A contented smile on his face.

"So.. what now?" Jinhwan asks.

Bobby then stares at the view in front of him again. He notices how the waves are just constantly crashing on that big rock in the middle of the sea. Some are small, others are somehow large and threatening that Bobby knew that when he gets hit with those he'd probably hurt his nose or worse, drown. It is exciting though, to get hit with a big one. Getting hit with a big wave will make you swallow saltwater so it will make you catch up your breath and take a rest so you will have the energy to swim again through the waters and have fun all over again.

Bobby smiles ear to ear.

"I'll do whatever I want now, I guess. Face anything I encounter on the road."

"Whatever you want?! Please tell me that your list doesn't have girls dancing on your lap." Jinhwan panics, and Bobby cackles.

"I'm a simple man, Jinhwan. Girls dancing on my lap isn't my thing."

"You know my thing." Bobby added, his hand unconsciously swinging the stuffed pooh keyring again for the third time now.

"Okay, I was just making sure. Of course I know your thing. Sleeping, eating, dancing in the kitchen as you cook for Uncle Wang, seeing your best friend.." Bobby can imagine the smirk on Jinhwan's face as he says the last one. He already knew that his best friend is hinting him to go and see him. Jinhwan haven't visited Mr. Wang's home for weeks.

"Okay Jinhwan, send me your address." Bobby ordered him, flinching afterwards as he hears Jinhwan practically squeal through the phone.

"Yeyy! My best friend will finally step his foot on my house for the very first time!" The celebration in Jinhwan's voice makes Bobby smile wholeheartedly.

"See you, Jinhwan!" Bobby bid his goodbye to his best friend with a smile on his face, a smile that suddenly feel like it will stay permanently on his face from now on.

First time.

For this new chapter in his life, he will probably- and finally, experience many first times. For today, it is his first time driving far away from the house, since he only learned how to drive inside their village under Mr. Wang's supervision and help. It's his first time seeing the ocean too! Oh wait, it's actually second- but he will consider today as the first because he doesn't remember the actual first. He wouldn't even know that something like that happened if it wasn't for that picture.

He feels his phone buzz so he glances at it. It's a message from Jinhwan.

He taps on it. He reads that it's Jinhwan's house address.

Bobby smiles a giddy smile, feeling his fingers shake as they excitedly tap on his phone screen, copying and pasting the address on a GPS app and saves it.

He starts the engine of his van, then he smoothly aligns it back on the road. He presses the button on his side again so the ocean breeze will enter his vehicle. He's wants to make the most out of the breeze that's brushing his face right now.

He rings Jinhwan's number again and the other answers right away.

"When can I visit you?" Bobby asks.

"As soon as you can, Bob."

"What about now? Does that sound good?"

"It's sounds great Bobby! I will ask my mom to make Abalone Porridge for us, and I'll pick oranges for us too!"

"Jinhwan, you don't have to!"

"Shut up, Bob! You know I have to. It's your first time!"

Bobby smiles, letting Jinhwan defeat him. It's his first time so he will not decline it any further. Plus, freshly picked Jeju oranges probably tastes sweeter than those oranges that he used to peel for Mr. Wang that were only bought from grocery store.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping last night 🥴
> 
> and it's my second time writing a story that involves bobby in a road trip🤣 I guess I really like the idea of iKON traveling hehe


End file.
